It Started With A Wink
by WasabiForeverLiv
Summary: When Jack & Kim are assigned as lab partners for a project, things are changed at Kim's house and at school. [Rated T for romance scenes]
1. Lab Partners

**So here's one of my new stories, ****_It Started With A Wink_****!**

**I hope you like it, to those Kick fans out there :D**

**This'll change from a little friendship story to a romance story, just how you like it.**

**So I might do the same thing I do with my current story where I take ideas that you leave for me. I'm not sure yet. It depends if I need ideas.**

***erases stuff on chalkboard* Questions?**

**Nope, don't see anything.**

**Oh, and the title kind of happens in this chapter and it proceeds to the romance in the next few chapters.**

**Just a little notice..at this time, all the characters are 16 and look like they do in season 3.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It **_

**So I hope you enjoy da story & R&R!**

* * *

><p>My name is Kim Beulah Crawford. I'm 16 years old and in the 12th grade. The only friend I have right now is named Grace, and she's all I need right now. I don't need a million friends.<p>

I had just left one of my classes when I ran into Jack Brewer, the guy that pretty much every girl has a big crush on, except me. Before I could get out of his way, he winked at me. I blushed, and out of the corner of my eye, Grace was looking at me from her locker.

"Um," I got out of his way as quickly as I could, and walked over to Grace.

"Did Jack Brewer just wink at you?"

I felt nervous, and when I get nervous I twirl my finger through my hair. "Yeah, but.."

"He likes you!"

"L-Likes me? You saw him wink at me?"

"Yes..but otherwise, he's in love with you."

"I-I'm not into him though.."

"That's fine. He can be into you but you don't have to be into him."

That's the second time I've run into him. The first time was a few years ago, but now he winks? What if he asks me out? If I say no, how is he going to react?

* * *

><p>When I got home later, I told my mom about it.<p>

"Do you like him?"

"..No.." I don't even know if I do or not. It depends..will I get nervous around him? If he talks to me will I be afraid to talk to him? "Well, I don't know for sure.."

"Let me know if you do."

* * *

><p>The next school day in science, Jack and I, of course, got assigned to be lab partners for our project. Of course..now what? What if we do the project at <em>my <em>house? What if he tries to kiss me or something? What if my mom gets in the way? If I do like him, I'll be nervous the whole time. When I got home, I HAD to tell my mom about it.

"What is it? Do you like him?"

"I don't know yet, but we got assigned to be lab partners for a project and.."

"Do you have to do the project here?"

"Yes.."

"When?"

"Tomorrow.."

"When is it due?"

"In 4 days..Monday."

"Okay, I won't get in your way then."

"Thanks.." I'm glad I have the mother I have. She's caring, and she approves of everyone I'm with. "And we'll probably have to work on it everyday, so.."

"Well there will be a few times where I'm not here. I'll try not to interrupt you if I come home while you're working on it."

* * *

><p>That night I could barely sleep. I was thinking about what would happen, and I still have no idea if I like him. If I get nervous, then I must be.<p>

I started to have a dream when I fell asleep. Who was I married to? I had a baby? Is it Jack?

Oh my god..I _do _like him! If I start having dreams about us then we're in love with each other! Marriage & a baby?! This is _not _happening _at all._

* * *

><p><strong>Err...I just really wanted to post it..there might be some romance in the next chapter, but I don't know yet.<strong>

**But the thing about the baby..we'll see about that.**


	2. More Than Friends?

**Quack :|**

_**Maddyliza1234 **__**chapter 1 . 10/10/14**_

_Love this! I have a minute before I have to go to the bus! Now I love this! Update soon_

**Oh yeah, of course. You're 3 hours ahead of me, so that makes sense..I'm guessing you're in the 11th grade or the 12th grade. And you can probably guess what grade I'm in considering my age.  
><strong>

**Uhm..anything else?**

**Don't see anything else.**

**By the way, this chapter might have some romance. Just a bit.**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>The next day after school, I returned home with Jack so we could work on our project. I was a bit nervous to talk to him at all, and I couldn't ask my mom about anything because she wasn't home, like she said she wouldn't be. When we sat down to start on the project, out of the corner of my eye I could see Jack looking at me.<p>

I needed to try not to be nervous, at least. "What? Why are you staring at me?"

"'Cause you're beautiful."

That made me blush and smile a bit. He _does _like me. I suddenly received a text from my mom, saying "I'll come home but then I'll have to leave again." What is she doing? Is she going to be gone for the night?

15 minutes later, 4:00, we got some of the project done.

_Kim's mom's POV_

When I came home, the lights were completely off. I turned them on a bit so I could see, and Kim and Jack seemed to be getting along _very _well..not only they got some of their project done, but they seemed to be enjoying their kiss a lot. I dimmed the lights so they could continue for a bit longer.

_End_

I think my mom came home but went upstairs, because the lights were dimmed instead of being turned off all the way. She must've wanted us to see.

* * *

><p>My mom left at about 5:00, and at about 9:00, we finished most of our project, and he had to leave. I was kinda sad that he had to..and that means I <em>do <em>like him. If we kissed a few times then we'll like each other.

"So should we finish the project tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay..see you tomorrow." He kissed me on the side of my head and he left. I needed to tell Grace about this badly.

* * *

><p>When I went to bed, I kinda missed him. We didn't decide to date or anything, we just kissed. I texted him, because I gave him my number, and I told him that I missed him. He replied saying that he missed me too..He then said he was tired and needed to sleep, so I replied with a small "Okay" and set my phone on my nightstand and went to sleep.<p>

I had another dream about us, but different. We were kissing a lot, and we didn't have a baby. How am I having these dreams? The wink he gave me caused it, that's what. If he asks me out, I don't want to reject him..he's nice, and we had our first kiss before it could even happen. What if this stuff actually happens when we finish school? What will it be like?

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why I finished this chapter before the chapter of my other story..who knows.<strong>

**So..I think the next chapter is where more romance might come in.**

**WFL**


	3. Sweet Dreams

**:D**

**I think this chapter might have some nice stuff.**

_**Alex chapter 1 . 10/10/14**_

_Wow, Kim sure makes a lot of questions. But this was great!_

**Thank thou. **

**And more questions to come from Kim..**

**Eh..**

***static***

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>The next day at school, I quickly went to Grace so I could tell her what happened with me and Jack, before I could actually run into Jack again.<p>

"What happened with you and Jack?"

I was already blushing. I felt nervous, because what if this gets spread and people rumor that Jack and I are together? And what if girls get jealous? I twirled my finger in my hair. "Well..we kissed.."

"Kissed?! Was it just a little kiss or more?"

"We made out, actually.."

"Did he ask you out?"

"No, but when he had to leave..he kissed me on the head."

"He _really _likes you! Do you like him?"

I started to smile and blush more. "Yeah..I _do._"

"Do you _really _like him or do you just like him?"

"I _really, really _like him.."

"I think you guys will be a cute couple."

"I know.."

I used to be miserable without a boyfriend, because I haven't had one in a year, and if all goes well tonight, Jack might ask me out.

* * *

><p>When I came home with Jack, my mom wasn't home. She left a note saying she'd be gone until 9:30. Jack should be gone by then. But what about my brother? He walks home from soccer practice all the time, and what if he walks in on us? He's 14, he'll get it.<p>

"So.."

"We're close to finishing the project..at least we'll have it done before it's due."

"Yeah..we should finish it first.."

..

By the time we finished the project, it was almost 4:30, and my brother would be back soon. Jack didn't have to leave yet, at least he didn't want to, and we just made out. I heard my brother walk in, and he turned on the lights and gasped weirdly, making me pull away from Jack and I stood up.

"Um.."

"What's happening?"

"Nothing.."

"Where's mom?"

"She's gonna be gone until 9:30 and she said you need to..do your homework."

"I don't have any homework."

"She said do your homework. I'm your older sister and that's final."

"Uh..I'm on it." He went upstairs.

"Does he always listen if you talk to him like that?"

"Yes..so.." I sat back down. "Where were we?"

"Kim.."

This _had _to be the moment. "What?" He held my hands.

"I _really _like you.." I blushed. "I think you're really pretty."

"Y-You do?" He nodded and kissed me. "Y-You're really sweet."

"Just as sweet as you." We've kissed 5 times and I've gotten 2 kisses on the head from him and he still doesn't confess his feelings.

* * *

><p>Jack didn't ask me out. He was probably nervous, but he could only tell me he likes me.<p>

"Good thing we finished the project in 2 days."

"Yeah.."

"So..will I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, I guess.."

"Cool." He kissed me on the side of my head like last time and he left.

I was hoping he'd ask me out tomorrow, or at least sometime. We have only 2 weeks of school left.

* * *

><p>I went to bed at 9:15, and I couldn't sleep. I suddenly got a text from Jack saying, "Night beautiful" and I smiled. I texted him back saying "Night" and that was it.<p>

I really missed him, and I'm sure he missed me. When I fell asleep, I had another dream about us. We were in the middle of some romantic, sweet sex. Hopefully all these dreams I've been having about us actually happen, including the one I'm having, but they'll most likely happen when Jack asks me out. _If_ he does, which he probably will eventually, but he's probably just too nervous to now._  
><em>

He texted me back 2 minutes later saying, "I'm having dreams about you" and what? Is he having the same dreams as me? Is he having a dream about us making some sweet love? Hopefully..

And if we have it in real life, it won't be easy.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**kjwnegjnewrhnjenhkethlkenrhb**

***static***

**Sorry 'bout that.**


	4. Dreams Come True

**Hi there :D**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 3 . 10/12/14**_

_Love this! Sorry I didn't review last chapter I was at my aunt and uncles for thanks giving dinner and yes I'm in grade 12 I also posted a new story, that you might like check it out and review! I hope that they get together soon please update soon!_

**Heh..I was hoping you'd say something about Thanksgiving dinner..hehe! I'm only part German, Swedish, and Mexican. And you'll get something good in this chapter.**

**Ich liebe dich.**

**Jag älskar dig.**

**I'M NOT PEWDIEPIE!**

**If you think I shouldn't watch him, I do sometimes for his "Fabulizer" videos where he photoshops celebrites and it makes me laugh so hard. And it's funny because "PewDiePie" is a misspelling and the suggestion is "Sidepiece."**

**And why is Thanksgiving so..early for you guys? I have it in another month.**

**Läs och granska! (Read and Review in Swedish)**

* * *

><p>Jack and I started to become a bit "more than friends" but he hadn't asked me out yet. We were kinda kissy and romantic around each other, but he never asked me anything, sadly. I never had the time to tell Grace anything, so what was going on with her?<p>

When Jerry called Jack over, Grace came over to me. She looked unhappy. "What?"

"I don't think we can be friends anymore."

"What? Why?"

"You're spending all your time with Jack now. Is he your boyfriend?"

"No..not yet."

"Good."

"Why? Are you jealous of us?"

"..No!"

"Seems like you are.." I knew she was lying.

"Well..I don't want to have to tell people that you and Jack slept together."

Uh, what?

"You can't tell people something that isn't true!"

"How do I know it hasn't happened? You guys have been at your house, kissing, is there something I don't know?"

"All we've done is kissed!"

"I think you might be lying."

"I'm not! You know that I stutter when I lie and I'm not stuttering!"

"That makes sense..but still, I don't want to tell people."

She kinda just stormed off, and Jack came back to me. "Are you okay Kim?"

"I'm scared.."

"Why?"

"Grace said she'd tell people something untrue about us.."

"Don't worry about her."

The bell rang for our next class, and we were the only ones in the hall. Jack kissed me, and a teacher walked by. "No kissing in the halls." Well that definitely stopped us.

"Um..see you after school."

"Yeah, I guess.."

* * *

><p>After school, Jack &amp; I waited for everyone to leave, and for the teachers to go back inside the school. We hid in the shade under a tree.<p>

"Are you still afraid that Grace might tell whatever is 'untrue' about us?"

"Yeah.."

"You'll be fine. I won't let anyone hurt you." I hugged Jack. He was so sweet to me, and he likes me, and he needed to ask me out soon. He lifted my head off his chest and kissed me. "Kim.." I looked up at him. "Will you go out with me?"

Finally! "Yes!"

* * *

><p>That night, my mom had let me know that she wouldn't be home for a while. She kinda works a night shift if it's busy. She said Jack could stay with me for tonight. My brother was already asleep, and Jack and I were downstairs, just sitting together, doing nothing.<p>

"What should we do?"

"I don't know.."

"Do you want to kiss?"

Jack must've also been having sex dreams about us, because it was late, and he wanted to kiss. I giggled. "Yeah.."

We kissed for a while, and I heard my brother come downstairs. He must've been grossed out, because he's not into kissing, but he's into girls. When he went back upstairs, it started to get a bit more romantic for us. He took me up to my room. We kept kissing while Jack had me pinned against the wall. He started to undress me completely so that I was only left covered by my black strapless bra. And of course Jack, like all boys, couldn't stop staring.

"Y-You're really pretty.." His eyes kept going back and forth from my face to my chest. "Sorry if I'm staring too much."

"It's fine..boys always do that at school anyway."

"I'll make sure they don't anymore."

He _always _makes me blush like no other boy can. If they flirt with me then I do sometimes, but if they like me just for what I have, then I'm not gonna be interested in them at all.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I had just realized..Jack and I had sex. <em>Unprotected. <em>This was okay for me, probably okay for Jack, but for my mom, _absolutely_ _not._

Jack and I were hugging in our sleep. He woke me up with a kiss on the nose.

"Kim?"

"What?"

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?"

"Yes.."

"I mean, you're mom's been home for a few hours now, and what if she comes in here and sees us? 'Cause I'm sure she wouldn't approve of you already sleeping with a guy."

"You can hide then."

"Well she doesn't seem to be coming in now so.." To pass the time we kissed, until my mom knocked and asked if she should come in. Jack didn't say he was going to hide, he just did it.

"Come in."

"You stayed in bed for an extra 30 minutes?"

"I..just wanted a bit more sleep than usual.."

"Okay, well, I'm going to head out. I'll be back later. I love you sweetheart. Bye Jack." She knew Jack was here?! Well, if she let him be here last night, then that figures. Jack just showed his hand.

"Um..okay."

"Um, Kim..I should probably go."

"But.."

"What?"

"I want you to stay with me. We can spend the day together."

"I'd like to at least change though."

"Fine..we can stop by your place so you can change."

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who want to see what happens after that, don't worry, because it'll be in the next chapter.<strong>

**Uhm..**

***static***

**There's always gonna be a static when I have no idea what to say.**

***static***


	5. More Sex?

**Hey guys, um, ah, blah, ah, um..**

***static***

_**Maddyliza1234 **__**chapter 4 . 10/16/14**_

_Oooo! I wonder what will happen now! The pioneers and Indians mended their feud in October and Christopher columbus discovered America in November! That's why it's a month aprt! Please update soon_

**That makes sense. I never heard about the pioneers and Indians mending their feud in October so I really never understood it when I heard about it..eh.**

**Uhm..**

***static***

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>The same day Jack and I were just spending time with each other. We had stopped by his house so he could change, and now we had gone back to my house. We were by ourselves, and we weren't doing anything. We were just sitting next to each other, holding hands.<p>

"Um..do you think this will affect our relationship?"

"What?"

"We had sex last night."

"Oh..well, I don't know."

"We'll see."

"I know we've only been together for a day, but I've..liked you ever since you ran into me and I winked."

"Me too."

He kissed my head. "I think you're really pretty."

I smiled. "I feel happier with you."

"Should we go out later?"

"And do what?"

"We can take a walk."

"Sounds nice and romantic."

"Shouldn't we take time to get to know each other since we never talked?"

"Do you want to?"

We stared at each other's mouths for a while instead of me answering him. It made me blush, because with my last boyfriend we didn't kiss that much or anything. We mostly talked, but with Jack it's much better. "N-No." He let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around me and started to kiss from my cheek down to my neck. I heard my brother opening the door so Jack quickly stopped. My brother looked like he wished he didn't see it.

"Everytime." He went straight upstairs.

"Jack um..my mom tells me that whenever she's not home but my brother is then I have to watch him even though he's 13..and we can't take him anywhere with us because he doesn't want to watch us."

"I guess we'll have to wait."

"Sadly."

"It'll be fine, you beautiful babe." He kept kissing me from my cheek to my neck. I hope this doesn't mean he wants more sex, cause last night it was enough, but it was nice.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"Well I heard and read that when girls have sex for the first time, it hurts."

"And?"

"It didn't hurt me."

"Well..you got lucky and I didn't want to hurt you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." We kissed for a few minutes and my mom walked in. We stopped.

"Did I interrupt?"

"No..we were going to stop.."

"It's fine. I approve of you two being together."

"Does dad?"

"I called him and he said he does." My mom went upstairs to find my brother. Jack looked at me.

"Do you miss your dad?"

"Kinda..don't make me think about it."

"Oh..okay." I layed my head on his shoulder and he started stroking my hair.

"Do you think my mom knows that we had sex?"

"Well she knew I was there even though I was trying to hide."

"And I was trying to hide my bare chest so she wouldn't think we did."

"What if she _does _know?"

"She'll be mad at me and might try to separate us or something."

"I won't let that happen." He kissed my head for a few seconds.

* * *

><p>Jack had gone back home until it was time for our date. I was still getting ready when he came over, and when I came downstairs he was dressed nicely.<p>

"Wow..you look really good.." I was wearing the same dress I wore to the senior prom a few weeks ago. A black strapless dress that went to almost my knees, and my hair was curled. "Like, _really _good." It made me blush.

"So..what are we gonna do?"

"We agreed that we could take a walk."

"Oh yeah." My mom was in the kitchen so I shouted to her. "Jack and I are going!"

"Alright!"

* * *

><p>On our walk to the park Jack had his arm wrapped around me and I had my arm wrapped around him. He slid his hand down my waist and held my hand. I smiled.<p>

"You look really beautiful."

"You look and smell like a _sexy _guy..like always."

"Always? Have you been thinking that even when we _weren't _dating?"

".._Yes_.."

"So you _did _have feelings for me for a long time?"

"Maybe I did..even when I was with my last boyfriend last year."

"Well I've liked you ever since we first ran into each other. And I never thought you'd get even more beautiful. Like I think you get your beauty from your mother."

"Really?"

"Of course." He kissed my head.

Suddenly, when Jack and I were facing towards each other, my phone went off. It was a text from Grace, saying "I know you're with Jack" and I had a feeling that maybe she was around. "Um..Jack we should go."

"What? Already? Why?" I showed him the text and he strongly agreed that we had to leave. He doesn't want me to get hurt. "Okay, I don't want you to run in heels, so I'm gonna carry you."

* * *

><p>When we got back, it was dark inside, of course. I wanted Jack to stay with me. Not because just for him, because I want him to protect his girlfriend.<p>

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

I hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you."

"So..what should we do now?"

"We can kiss." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"Hey Jack..maybe we should _go upstairs _to my room so that my mom or brother doesn't interrupt us."

"Good idea."

When we went up to my room, Jack was suddenly shirtless. I probably wasn't looking. He pinned me against the wall and started to unzip my dress. We kissed for a bit, until I realized.."Wait..is this a good idea? 'Cause..we already did it.."

"Maybe it's not.."

"And I don't want to get interrupted. My mom might get mad if she finds out we're being _this _active around each other."

"Right."

"Um..one more kiss?"

"Obviously.."

We kissed for a few more minutes, and we went to sleep. We cuddled a few times, but we didn't exactly sleep with each other. 'Cause having sex two times in a row doesn't sound good to me..Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Phew..I needed to get this over because I'm dying to write the next chapter!<strong>

**So just a little hint, in the next chapter it time skips to the 11th of June, aka their last day of school, then the next day is just gonna randomly be-you know what day? I don't want to give away too much or else you'll just see it coming.**

**Uhm..**

***static***


	6. Surprise

**Here's one of the good chapters. Just as good as it happened in FK (First Kiss).**

_**autumn1999 chapter 4 . Oct 16**_

_Yay! Jack finally asked Kim to go out with him! I'm kind of happy they has sex too! Ooh and Grace needs to get that stick out of her ass and be a good friend to Kim. I'm so excited to see what you have planned for this story! Great chapter by the way! I absolutely love the story so far! I can't wait to see what happens next chapter! You're a great writer too! Keep up the good work! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! C_:

**I laughed while reading that..speaking of "sticks", one time my older sister was watching my younger cousins and they went somewhere and the youngest one got sticks in his pants. I wasn't there, but when I heard about it I laughed.**

**And sorry I didn't see your review earlier, I never got a notice that there was a new review..no idea why.**

_**autumn1999 chapter 5 . 10/23/14**_

_Awe! Jack and Kim are so cute together! Great chapter by the way! I really like this story so far! I can't wait to see what happens next chapter! You're a great writer too! Keep up the good work! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! C:_

**_Maddyliza1234 chapter 5 . 10/24/14_**

_Love this! It's so cute! My dogs death staring at me through our back door as I write this lol! Please update soon_

**Your dog sounds silly.**

**And you guys are the absolute nicest I've ever gotten told that I'm good at something, like when it comes to YouTube, it's the word "bad" and those comments just don't get approved of. I have a good heart and I don't like cruelty. You guys make it all better when it comes to this, my little cherry blossoms :D**

**So I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. A lot of good stuff is coming from it. And this will have a text conversation, so the text will be in italics.**

**Almost forgot something.**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>Today was June 11th, and yesterday was the last day of school and Graduation Day. The seniors, including me and Jack, are finally out of school and it's summertime. I have the perfect little gift for him, just in time for today. He wasn't with me, so I had to text him.<p>

(Text Conversation):

_I miss you -_

_- I miss you too beautiful_

_Um..do you think it's cute how babies say dada? -_

_- Um..Where is this coming from?_

_Um..Happy Father's Day? - _

_- What? I know it's Father's Day but I'm not really a father.._

_Surprise.. -_

_Jack? -_

_Sweetie? -_

(End)

Suddenly I heard a knock. I got up and opened the door, and it was Jack.

"You're pregnant?!"

"Well..yeah."

He was surprised looking. He picked me up and hugged me. "That's amazing!" He set me down. "How long has it been? I mean, how far?"

"5 weeks. Almost a month."

"Does your mom know?"

"Not yet. I want you to help me tell her later."

"I will." He looked at my stomach and poked it. I could tell he was really excited. "Wow..I just wasn't expecting this. Did you take a test?"

"I took 3. All positive."

He looked speechless. He probably wasn't going to expect a baby for 10 more years. "I really hope it's a baby girl..I want her to be as beautiful as her mother."

"I want a girl too."

"Were you shocked when you found out?"

"Kinda..after the 3rd test I threw up."

"Do you think your mom will be?"

"Maybe..she said she'd only approve of me being older than 16 to have a baby."

"You won't be 17 until August though."

"I know, but maybe we'll figure something out."

* * *

><p>When my mom came home later, I had her sit with me and Jack so we could talk to her. Well, we stood, but my mom sat.<p>

"What do you need to tell me Kim?"

"I'm hoping that you don't get mad or anything..but..Jack and I are having a baby."

She looked really surprised. She got up and hugged me. "I know I said it wasn't okay until you were older than 16 but since you're almost 17, it's fine. I'll be supportive."

"Thanks mommy."

When my mom left, Jack looked at me weird. "You still call your mom that?"

"Yeah..do you think it's weird?"

"No.."

* * *

><p>The next day my mom took me in for my first ultrasound, and Jack also came.<p>

The nurse move the wand around on my stomach and of course, the baby didn't really have much growth. The baby should start growing soon though. She said I was 5 weeks along, so I was right.

When I went home, Jack looked at my stomach and poked it. "Daddy loves you so much."

I giggled. This was so cute! The baby isn't even growing yet and Jack's already talking to him/her! "You're going to be such a good father."

"I know.." He kept poking my stomach. "I really hope it's a girl..I want her to be the cutest baby ever."

I raised my eyebrows. "Have you seen my baby pictures?"

"No.."

"Come here." I took Jack to my mom's room to find my baby pictures. When we found them, Jack was looking at all of them.

"You _were _a really cute baby.."

"I know.."

"Well then I know the baby will be as cute as you." He looked at me and kissed me. I could tell he was really excited that I was pregnant.

"You seem excited about being a father."

"I am..but also nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Because it's my first baby.."

"You don't need to be nervous."

"Well, are you nervous?"

".._Yes_."

* * *

><p><strong>:P<strong>

**(lol)**

***static***

**Ahm..ah, blah, um, eh, um..**

***static***


	7. No Lie, No Lie

**:P**

_**Maddyliza1234 **__**chapter 6 . 10/27/14 **_

_Love this! Yay she's having a baby! I feel bad since I had a oa day today, I had to work so I didn't get to read this sooner! Please update soon_

**When I wrote this, it only took 2 minutes..I didn't check my email and it said you posted this 2 minutes ago, the 27th, at 2:44 PM PST (5:44 where you are)..and you had an oa day? Ahm..  
><strong>

_**Sweden gest chapter 6 . 10/27/14  
><strong>_

_Älskar verkligen din historia. Så kul med en bäbis. Hoppas att Grace blir avundsjuk på Kim eller något. ;-)_

**That's Swedish for "Really love your story. So fun with a baby. Hope that Grace becomes jealous of Kim or something. ;-)"  
><strong>

**And luckily, I'm part Swedish, so that's good that I could translate it for those who don't speak Swedish.  
><strong>

**Excuse me for a minute, English readers..**

**Sverige Gest, jag vet inte om Grace kommer tillbaka ännu, men vi får se till att göra historien ha drama eller något :)**

**And English readers, I said "Sweden Gest, I don't know if Grace is coming back yet, but we'll see to make the story have drama or something :)"**

**We good here? I think so. And I meant to spell "Guest" like "Gest" because that's how it was spelled in the review.**

_**autumn1999 chapter 6 . 10/28/14 **_

_Yay! Kim's pregnant! I was hoping this would happen! And I'm happy Jack is gonna be supportive along with Kim's mom. I hope the baby is a girl! I'm excited to see what else you have planned for this story! And I'm glad you liked my review about "sticks" it's an expression I use a lot when my friends or my siblings are in bad moods, lol! Great chapter! I absolutely love this story! I'm excited to read the next chapter! You're an awesome writer too, keep up the great work! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! C:_

**I hope the baby's a girl too..writers and actors can hope for something even though they know what they'll write.**

**And this chapter is going to have someone's idea, but I wanted to get this posted a bit quickly, so it won't have much sexual content. Or maybe I mean 'any'..**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>Finally! It's been 7 weeks since I've been pregnant, and 2 weeks since I found out, so it's been a month. I was upstairs in my room, and I was thinking about the baby. Jack was here, but he was downstairs, and he fell asleep. I was down there a few minutes ago, and he just fell asleep. Yesterday Jack had turned 17, and I turn 17 in a month, when I'm 2 months pregnant. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Jack must've woken up. I turned around and he was kinda close to me.<p>

"So..what'cha doin'?"

"Nothing really. Just thinking about the baby."

"The baby'll be as cute as you, I'm sure." He grabbed me by my waist and kissed me. "Hey..can I take you on a date?"

"Why wouldn't you? It'll only be our second date."

"Well..I have plans for it already."

"Make some baby plans too because everything will be different with a baby."

"We can work on that later.."

"Wait, what?"

He was defending questions. He was just focusing on our relationship for now.

* * *

><p>My mom was working late, and my brother was already asleep. Jack and I were about to go on our date, but I was still getting ready.<p>

"Hurry Kim.."

"Don't rush me."

"Okay.."

Suddenly, the power went out. What happened? "Did you turn off the power?"

"No."

I came out of the bathroom and it was hard to see, of course. "What if the power's out at our 'place'?"

"Then we'll have to stay here."

"I think it'll be more romantic if we stay here."

"Did you even want to leave here?"

"No.."

"Okay then..should we stay down here or go up to your room?" He made his eyebrows dance. If he's not thinking about his baby that _I _have to carry, then he's having a sex craving. I feel the same, but I'm thinking about the baby. He's a guy, so it makes sense.

"We should go up to my room in case my mom comes home..she might get mad at us if she sees us being sexually active."

"And Kim..I forgot to tell you..you're good at it for someone who's never had it."

"Well I don't know why. I was scared to have it but did it anyway. You were just a brave guy."

"Well..I know. I haven't done it but it seemed..easy."

"Are you saying sex is easy and doesn't hurt at all?"

"Yes.."

"Well to me it's-" Jack interrupted me. He took me upstairs to my room and closed the door behind us. He pinned me against the door and kissed me. After a few minutes or so, we sat in bed and cuddled. "You're a really good boyfriend."

"You're really pretty.."

"Really?"

"Well, really beautiful..and gorgeous..and sexy." I curled up against his chest.

"Well I think you're cute."

"Well I know that."

"We should stop saying 'well'."

"Okay.." He wrapped his arm around me and started kissing me from my neck to my shoulder. I suddenly heard a noise, and I thought it had to be my mom.

"Shh."

"What?"

"I think my mom's back."

"Should I hide on the floor again?"

"Go!" We were whispering, of course, to avoid my mom from, what she might do, make Jack leave. She knows we had sex once, but I don't want her to catch us actually doing it. My mom _did _come in, and luckily I wasn't topless, so she wouldn't get so suspicious.

"What have you been doing all night?"

"Just playing on some apps..you know..Flappy Bird."

"Teenagers and that game..causes rage. Well, night. You need some sleep because stress isn't good for an unborn baby."

"I know.."

"Night."

"Night mommy." She left, and Jack got back up.

"Why do you still call her that?"

"It's because when I was younger I always was around my mom because I love her so much. And if she left when I didn't get to say 'bye' to her then I would get sad."

"Oh..well then I think it's cute."

"Jack, we need to stop saying 'well'."

"I know."

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up, the power was back on, because I realized that my mom had flashlights and candles around until the power would come back on, and the power came back on earlier.<p>

When I woke up, my head was laying on Jack's chest and his arm was wrapped around me. This time, sex was acceptable because Jack used protection and he promised he would. He wouldn't lie to his girlfriend, right? I'm sure he wouldn't. If he wasn't happy about the baby, I can't imagine what would happen. And he's really excited for the baby to come, so he wouldn't lie, right?

_RIGHT?!_

* * *

><p><strong>That was close, I almost forgot a note!<strong>

**I need to update this chapter ASAP!**

**And sorry it doesn't really have a good name..**


	8. Boy Or Girl?

**:P**

**_Maddyliza1234 _****_chapter 7 . 11/4/14_**

_I like it because of the end! And uyou used my idea yay! Jack wouldn't lie and I think that's it! Oh here's an idea before I forget they should move in together even though theyre only 17 people have kids young buy a house and move in together all the time please update soon_

**I'm once again using your idea :)**

_**autumn1999 chapter 7 . 11/4/14**_

_This chapter didn't have much going on but nonetheless it was a great chapter! I'm excited for Kim's doctors appointments and when she finds out the sex of her baby! I love this story so far! I can't wait to see what happens next chapter! You're an awesome writer! Keep up the great work! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! C:_

**Okay, and FYI, this chapter skips to when Kim's 6 months pregnant, so in this chapter Kim's actually gonna find out if her baby's a boy or a girl! So that means in the next chapter..Kim'll have her baby! :D**

**um..by the way, this chapter might be short.**

***static***

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>6 months pregnant, second trimester. Today I was getting my second ultrasound, and I was excited because we were going to find out the baby's sex. Jack and I are hoping it's a girl, because if it turned up as a boy, we wouldn't be as happy as we would if we find out it's a girl, but we'd still be glad that we have a baby, but we're hoping for a girl about..50% more? Oh well, boy or a girl, we'll be happy. Jack and I also needed to have the 'talk'. You know, the talk about having to move into a separate house so that we can live on our own with the baby, but we want to wait until after the baby comes. I turned 17 back in August, and we agreed to wait until then to move in together.<p>

My ultrasound was in 15 minutes. My mom was going to take me and Jack was going to stay here, because he wanted to be surprised on the baby's sex.

"Jack, we'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'll be here.."

* * *

><p>When we got back, or I, my mom had just dropped me off because she needed to work, of course. Where did Jack go? He wasn't around.<p>

"Jack?" Where else would he be? Maybe my room? Probably. I went up to my room and Jack was waiting for me. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Well..you always smell nice..so I figured your bed did."

"Okay.."

"So..is it a boy or a girl?!" He got up off my bed and he looked excited, of course.

I was really happy, and I was smiling since I got back. "It's a girl!" Jack picked me up and hugged me. He seemed _more _excited than he was before, which figures.

"So..when's your next ultrasound?"

"In 2 months."

Jack kept smiling. He was just surprised and happy that the fact that the baby's a girl, and because he kept petting my stomach. "I know she'll be as beautiful as her mother..I just know it."

"You never know.." Jack started to chuckle. "Is that because you're excited or because you feel her kicking?"

"Both. I just really can't wait for her to come.."

* * *

><p>That night, Jack and I sat in bed, thinking about the baby.<p>

"So..what's the plan for after the baby comes? Should we wait a while until we should fine somewhere to live?"

"I guess..or maybe we should before the baby comes. We can move in together and get everything together, so by the time the baby comes we'll have everything ready for her."

"That sounds good. And the baby shower's gonna be a month before the baby comes so at least we can have the baby shower at our new place."

"So it's all planned?"

"Yes.."

"Good. You should get some sleep now. Rest yourself and the baby."

"I know..I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* Kick love..<strong>

**um..rrrrejsnfjsnagjnasg**

***static***


	9. New Baby

***static***

_**autumn1999 chapter 8 . 11/6/14**_

_Yay! I'm so happy that the bay is a girl! And I'm happy Kim and Jack are gonna get a place of their own! I'm so excited to read next chapter! I can't wait for their baby to be born, and I'm excited to see what you have planned for a name. Great chapter by the way! I absolutely love this story! I can't wait to see what happens next! You're an awesome writer too! Keep up the great work! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! C:_

**I'm glad you liked it!**

**So I have a name, but I was planning on using it for other stories, but if I do, I suppose I'll use it for this story too.**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 8 . 11/7/14**_

_Love this! Yay you used my idea! I'm typing this with one finger only since I'm all chocolate lol! I have some ideas maybe the baby could come early? I don't know. What else to say so please update soon_

**Chocolate?! You got chocolate?! Chocolate! Chocolate! CHOCOLATE! *static* Sorry you had to see that, I really love chocolate. And I like the idea, and it's funny because earlier I was thinking "What if I made the baby come early?" but I forgot to ask you guys if you would like the idea, but since you also seemed to think of that, I'll surprise you if the baby comes early or not.**

**Okay, and you know what this chapter is..the baby's coming!**

**:D**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>9 months pregnant, third trimester. It was February, and I was due around next week. My baby was kicking, moving, making me puke and crave food, and I was just ready to give birth, but also nervous. Why? Because I'm a new mother, and I don't know what giving birth is like. Well I do, but I don't know how painful it is.<p>

Last month, Jack and I moved into our own place. A few days after, we had my baby shower, and I got lots of stuff for the baby, of course, and most of the stuff Jack and I wouldn't be able to afford while living on our own. My mom helped Jack move everything heavy up to our room. She didn't want me to do it, because she didn't want me to get hurt, especially while pregnant. The baby's crib was moved up to our room, and the little baby changing station. It was 1:00 in the afternoon, and Jack and I were moving some of the baby's stuff around, because the baby's due anytime, so I need to be prepared, because I don't have an exact day to give birth. Jack didn't want me to hurt myself, like my mom did, and he moved the crib on his own.

"Don't hurt yourself.."

"I'm not going to. Do you think a guy with abs and muscles would?"

"It happens."

"I'm not gonna worry about that right now. I just want to worry about.."

"Being a father?"

"Yes..isn't a dad always like that when his first baby is born?"

"I guess.."

"I may be a bit worried about that, but I'm just excited for the baby to come." He put his hand on my stomach and chuckled.

I chuckled too. "What?"

"Either it's just me or I can feel the baby's heartbeat."

"I think it's just you."

"Kim.." He grabbed my hand and put it where his hand was. "Yeah..it might just be me or the baby's kicking."

"It's not kicking, kicking feels a bit harder. Because this feels lighter than the baby moving." Yes.._then _she started kicking against Jack's hand. "She knows it's her daddy. And because the baby can hear the father's voice."

* * *

><p>That evening, I was downstairs by myself, and Jack was upstairs. I was falling a sleep a bit, because I was relaxed, until I started feeling a bit of pain, and I thought that maybe the baby was just kicking a bit hard and trying to get her mother's attention, but no, it started to hurt more. I clutched my stomach and squealed. I almost felt like crying because it hurt so much.<p>

"Jack!"

He had to have heard me, because he came downstairs quickly. "You okay?"

"Just help me up.." He did.

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts."

"Is it the baby?"

"It feels like it." It _was._ My water broke. The baby just wants to get out now, doesn't she? "Yep..it's the baby. My water broke."_  
><em>

"Well you're not walking. I'm carrying you there." I glared at him. "Well we're not walking there I'm just carrying you outside so you don't go slow.."

* * *

><p>At the hospital in my room, I was laying down and having <em>really <em>painful contractions. The nurse said I needed to breathe deeply and carefully. Jack was holding my hand so when it really hurt, I could squeeze it. I was just trying to relax, and Jack kept touching my stomach.

"Daddy can't wait to see you little one." I was glad he was talking to the baby, but he kept causing me pain.

"Jack can you stop.."

"Is it weird?"

"No, you're causing me pain."

"Kim I'm just really-" I squealed from another contraction and squeezed Jack's hand. "..excited..to see the baby." He said it weakly because I was squeezing his hand.

Eventually, a nurse came back, and she said I could finally give birth. I wanted to get it over with, because I wanted the pain to stop, but I wanted to see my baby.

* * *

><p>The next morning, it was early, and after hours of pushing, I finally had the baby. It was almost 5 AM, and 5 minutes earlier I had the baby. They had taken them to clean them up. I knew the baby was supposed to be a girl, but you know, the baby can change. The gender won't always stay the same, but we were still hoping it's a girl.<p>

Soon enough, the nurse came back, and I knew it had to be a girl, because the baby was wrapped in a pink blanket. She gently gave the baby to me, and it _was _a girl. I was really excited, and Jack looked both nervous and excited. The baby was asleep, and she looked soft. She had a little pink hat on with a newborn pacifier in her mouth.

"You want to hold her?"

"Yeah..why wouldn't I?"

I gave her to Jack and he was shaking a bit. "Don't shake."

"I'm just nervously excited." I was too, but not really nervous, and I was still feeling some pain left in my birth canal. "Kim..she's beautiful. Just like her mother. And because she looks like you."

"I noticed that.."

"It's just..she's perfect. She has your face, your nose.." He took her hat off for a second. She had bits of blonde hair and some bits were brown. "-Your hair. Probably your eyes."

"We'll see when she wakes up."

"Um..you can take her because I'm shaking a lot and I feel like I'm about to drop her." He gave her back to me quickly and gently.

"Be gentle with her."

"I know. I'm just nervous." She started to wake up, she moved her hands a bit and blinked a bit. I know she can see only in black and white for now, but what she was seeing was probably blurry, after waking up after 9 months in the womb and 10 more minutes of sleeping. "So..whose eyes does she have?"

"Well we kind of both have the same eye color but her eyes are more of a dark brown like mine are and yours are just hazel so most likely my eyes."

"Well that was an explanation."

"So what should we name her?"

"Well we only thought of one name. Cecelia, or CeCe, I guess."

"Cecelia..I like it. It sounds cute."

"Well actually _I _thought of the name because you were thinking about food.."

"It's not too late to change it to Ketchup, you know.." He made a face at me. "I'm joking..here. You need to see your daddy."

"She already did."

"I mean with her eyes open." I gave her back to Jack. This was pretty much a game of tossing the baby back and forth without actually tossing her.

"Hi princess." She reached her hand out and grasped her fingers. Jack chuckled and held her hand, and she wrapped her tiny hand around his finger. "I'm gonna be the best dad ever.."

"You better be."

"I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to her."

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p><strong>*bites lip* ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!<strong>

**:P**

***static***

**Did you like it?**

**iaungakjwnhg;awnrihibnhawlkernblkawnrbaen**


	10. Welcome Home, Baby

**er...**

***static***

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 9 . 11/8/14**_

_Love this chapter! I think it's cute how Kim is acting about jacks nervousness it made me laugh. About more kick stories, maybe possibly u and I could co write? What ya think? Oh and ideas? Jack almost drops Cecelia, making Kim mad. Please update soon_

**Co write? Heck yeah! But I need to know how because last time I co wrote with someone it was about a year ago. And I know how FF works, but I think I should know how to though..and I like the idea! I'll use it. Maybe in this chapter..*taps fingers together***

**:P**

_**autumn1999 chapter 9 . 11/10/14**_

_Awe! Cecelia is here! Cute name and I like the nickname Cece too. I cant wait to see what else you have planned for this story! Great chapter by the way! I love this story! I cant wait to see what happens next chapter! You're an awesome writer too! Keep up the good work! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! C:_

**I have something planned for this chapter..but otherwise, I had no other ideas..Well, we'll see what I think of.**

**Mm...um..jangjkawnkjnabegtn**

**(lol)**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>3 days later, Jack and I finally got to bring the baby home. My mom was there with me to help me in case I needed help.<p>

"You got everything? You know how to feed her properly?"

"Yeah..the nurse taught me how to at the hospital."

"And you know how to change a diaper properly?"

"Yes.."

"Okay, well, take care of this little one. She's really cute."

"I know.."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

I looked at little Cece and smiled. "Mommy will be right back." I layed her in her bassinet and went into the kitchen.

(Jack's POV)

I came downstairs and saw Cece laying in her bassinet. I picked her up, because why shouldn't I? I was still nervous to hold her, because I'm afraid of dropping her. I shouldn't shake so much, or I _will _drop her.

(End)

I came back from the kitchen and Jack was holding little Cece. "Aww."

"You see that I'm still shaking, right?"

"Yeah.." He got so nervous, he almost dropped her while giving her to me. "Jack!" I took her quickly and held her in my arms, not tightly, but so she was comfortable. "Be careful!"

"I know!"

"We shouldn't shout. I don't want her to get scared."

"..I _know_..I just don't want to let anything bad happen to her."

"We won't."

* * *

><p>Later that night I was holding little Cece by her crib, humming a lullaby to her. I wanted her to have a good night sleep for her first night home, even though babies cry just about every night. She was half asleep. She was reaching her tiny baby arms out for me and I held them. They were really soft. When I finished the lullaby, I kissed her on the head. "Mommy loves you very much." She looked at me with her little brown eyes, sucked on her newborn pacifier and made the little noises she always makes. "Mommy and daddy are going to take good care of you." I kissed her on the head again and layed her down in her crib.<p>

Jack was asleep in bed already. I went and layed next to him, and looked at him. He sleeps cutely. Even though he was asleep, I'm sure he could hear me. "I love you Jack." Maybe he was in a deep sleep, maybe not, who knows? He does. Either way, I loved him. I made a 'kissy' noise at him and we kissed. He woke up and looked at me. I smiled.

"I'm glad I got you pregnant."

"I'm glad I got _to be_ pregnant." We smiled at each other.

"I love you Kim."

"I love you too."

We kissed a few more times and a last time for at least 3 minutes or so. We were just a happy couple, with the baby finally here and our relationship was going well. And who knows, maybe Jack'll propose soon? We'll see.

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* Kick love..<strong>

**Okay, so..some news, this story is going to be ending soon. Just a few more chapters and it's going to be finished..**

**So sorry about this, but little Cece might not appear that much. This story was meant for a lot of Kick sex to happen..and that's what's gonna happen in the next chapters..and after the proposal that might happen, the story will be finished.**

**I'm trying to say this nicely and thought-out, but I don't have a lot of plans for this story. I have a Kick one-shot to write and I have another story coming up soon.**

**I just have too much to do..A one-shot, more chapters of my current story, a new story, a Kick Community, and A LOT.**

**So just maybe 3 or 4 more chapters and bye story..time to manage the status and change it from 'In-Progress' to 'Complete'..**


	11. One Word: Sex

***static***

_**autumn1999 chapter 10 . 11/12/14**_

_This was a short chapter, but its a great chapter regardless. I'm so happy Jack and Kim have their family now. I'm so excited for Jack to propose! I cant wait to see what you have planned for these next chapters! I love this story! You're an awesome writer too! Keep up the great work! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! C:_

**Well..when you have writer's block a chapter's gonna be short..but I'm glad you liked it! :D**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 10 . 11/13/14**_

_Love! I hope he does propse! And cowriting works by one of us publishes the story and the other sends chapters we take turns writing chapters though! If you need ideas for the final chapter ask me! Can't wait for your next update_

**Heh, that's kinda what I figured you'd say.**

**These chapters will be good for the people who like reading the stories that has all the sex in it. The rest of the story is just going to be full of romance, but they might be short because I'm not too comfortable with writing it. We'll see what happens.**

**...**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p><em>When I came home, Kim wasn't around. <em>"Kim?" _I looked in every room and I couldn't find her. Well, I didn't look in one room..our bedroom. I hadn't looked in there yet, so that's most likely where she was._

I heard Jack coming upstairs. I didn't do anything, I just stayed how I was.

_Kim was laying in bed, covered up. All I could see was her left arm with a black strap around it. I can see something sexy coming from this.._ "..What'cha doin' Kim?"

"You know..just laying here." Sure I was just laying here only showing my arm, but like Jack, I was craving sex. _Really _good sex.

"Mm..Should I take my shirt off?"

"Go ahead." I started to feel a bit excited. In a sexual way. We haven't had some _really _good sex in a few months, so maybe I should just make us.

_I need a way for Kim to get out of bed to know if she's naked or not..hmm. _"Well..you don't seem to be doing anything, really, so I'm just gonna take a nice shower.." _I really wasn't going to. It worked. She got up and made sure I wouldn't go in the bathroom. And damn! She looked sexy! She must've gone to Victoria's Secret lately or something. She was wearing sexy, black lingerie, a matching garter-belt and black heels with her hair curled, some eye makeup, and red lipstick. Around her chest, her lingerie had little pink polka dots, and I believe that makes her sexier. I was getting really turned on. _"I wasn't really going to go.."

"Fine with me."

_I was sexually getting excited for what was about to happen. _"Damn..Kim, you look really..good. Like, _really _good." _She still wasn't saying anything. _"Um..be right back."_  
><em>

He went downstairs. "Jack.." I just stayed up here and waited for him.

_I only went downstairs because I wanted to get candles if we were going to have sex, and I wanted to get candles before anything else could happen. And she's really damn beautiful, I don't want to go a day without sleeping with her. If you had Kim as a girlfriend, you'd have a lot of babies. And Kim and I are only 17 and we just want the baby we have, so we most likely won't have anymore until we get married. And I got her pregnant on accident kind of, but I don't regret it._

He came back upstairs with a few candles. He's _definitely _craving sex too. He lit the candles, and the next thing he did? He grabbed me by my waist and kissed me. "Kim..you look really, _really _beautiful."

"You sweet sweetie."

"I know.." I couldn't stop staring at his chest. And he knew it. I hugged him because..well, he has those muscles and abs, and girls like that. And Jack is a sexy beast. "Hey Kim..have you ever thought about being a model?"

I blushed. "Jack..I would, but I know you want me to so you can stare at me, but you wouldn't want me to because guys will find me somewhere and try kissing me or something."

"That makes sense..I don't want other guys around you."

"I feel the same way."

"Good. And also because we have a baby and I don't want you to have another guy's baby."

"And trust me..you'll be a better father when and _if _we have more babies."

"Better?"

"Mmhm."

"Well..is this better?" He dipped me and kissed me. He started sliding his hand down my waist to touch me _there. _In a _certain _spot. I pulled away. "Oh..are you uncomfortable with that?"_  
><em>

"No..It's because you've never done that."

"So..you mean you like it?"

I chuckled and blushed. "I guess.."

"Oh. Well in the case, maybe we should just head to bed..if you know what I mean." He winked at me.

"Aww..that's the first wink you've given me in almost a year."

"Um..is that a yes or a no?"

"A yes..why wouldn't it be? If I'm dressed like this then of course it'll be a yes."

"I'm just wondering, babe.."

I giggled and he continued kissing me.

* * *

><p>After we went to bed and had an amazing round of sex, we were both in bed together, of course, and we were nude, halfway under the blankets and Jack had his arm wrapped around my chest. If a guy has his arm there, you know it's there for <em>what girls have.<em>

"Babe..babe. Wake up."

"Hm? Oh..did you use protection?"

"Of course..I don't want to get you pregnant again until we get married."

"When _will _we get married?"

"Soon, babe.."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Kim."

"..Do you want more kids?"

"Well yes, but we have to wait until the baby's older."

"I know.."

"Face towards me."

"I would if you'd let go of my chest."

"Oh, right..sorry babe." So Jack wouldn't stare, I covered my chest with the blanket. "Oh-gee..you're showing a bit too much cleavage, but I like it."

"Of course you do.."

He didn't say anything. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. 5 minutes later, we were still kissing and he started stroking my hair. 10 minutes later..15 minutes later..then shower.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't know how to end it :|<strong>

**...**

**awgsjkawjkbhensrbsawern**


	12. E Equals Sex Squared

**Loading...**

**...**

**...**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 11 . 11/25/14**_

_Love this so romantic! I do have an idea for a story either what's happens in Vegas or when in Rome same plot sort of if you need any ideas let me know_

***reads for a while* What happens in Vegas or When In Rome? Okay, first of all, I know those are titles of movies, but I've never heard of them or seen them..**

_**autumn1999 chapter 11 . 11/25/14**_

_Great chapter! I absolutely love this chapter! I cant wait to see what happens next chapter! You're an awesome writer! Keep up the great work! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! C:_

**Ahem..guys..remember when I said only 3 or 4 chapters left? Unfortunately, only 1 left..the one after this leads to the end. :(**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p><em>Like last week, I was coming back from the dojo. I was hoping to come home to my hot babe of a girlfriend, waiting for sex. When I got home, she was in the kitchen and her back was faced towards me. I was hoping she'd be dressed all sexy, but she wasn't sadly. Instead she was wearing a trench-coat that nearly went down to her feet. Maybe she was wearing something under it..and she just didn't want me to see.<em>

"Kim? Where's the baby?"

"She's already asleep."

"Oh..so I guess we have time for ourselves. And..what were you doing?"

"Just waiting for you to come home."

"Well now I'm here. So..what do you say we head upstairs for some romance?"

"Sounds good if you want to see what I'm wearing under this."

"I _do _want to see..and I'm hoping it's a sexy body I can make love with."

"What a sweet guy you are."

"So..is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a yes.."

"Good." The next thing I knew he picked me up and took me up to our room.

"Um..I kinda want to..be right back." I went into the bathroom. I'd rather take off my coat in there. When I came back, Jack was by the door, shirtless.

_Damn! Kim was wearing the same sexy lingerie like last time. No matter how many times I see her in it every day or week, she'll still look like a babe. What am I saying? She's ALWAYS a babe. I'm never going to get stopped turned on.._

"Damn.."

"Hm?"

"Oh..I said that out loud?"

"It's fine."

"_You're _fine."

"I know that's what you're thinking."

"It's cause you're beautiful." He grabbed me by my waist and kissed me.

"Um..Jack, are you feeling fine?"

_I couldn't stop staring at her body and legs. She just looks so damn beautiful. _"Yes..you know, I'm just getting turned on. Like the average guy would when he sees a sexy woman."

"Oh..so you think I'm sexy?"

"Well, yeah.."

"That's nice.." I looked at our bed and it made me blush. "Maybe we should just..head to bed."

"Sounds good to me." Jack picked me up and took me to bed.

"Um..you'll use protection right?"

"Well, yeah, of course."

"Good."

"One more thing..did your mom ever say it was fine for you to dress like that?"

"Well..she knows we'll want to have more kids someday."

"That makes sense." _I just can't stop staring.. _"Sorry if I'm staring too much."

"Jack, you know it's fine."

"Is _this _fine?" He grabbed me by my waist, layed down on me and kissed my neck down to my shoulder. I moaned, because it just felt so amazing. My back started to arch.

"Jack..!"

He stopped. "Hm? Were you not too comfortable?"

"No, I was..it just felt nice." He was staring at my legs. I chuckled. "Don't get too sexually excited. I don't want this to hurt me_too _much."

"I won't hurt you, babe. I don't want to." He started poking me. Pretty much everywhere. It made me giggle.

"Jack..stop."

"What? I just want to spend some time with my girlfriend."

"You're just starting to make me _sexually _excited."

"Good." He stopped and kissed me.

"Mm.." It only took an hour for us to have some good, rough then gentle sex. He stopped and we looked at each other. But I looked at him sexily. "Ready for another round?"

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Sorry if this chapter seemed short! I was in a bit of a rush..**

**And if you're wondering, Thanksgiving was great for me. **

**...**

**(Sorry if the chap. title doesn't sound good)**


	13. Final Chapter

**Cheeeeeese *_***

**:P**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 12 . 11/28/14**_

_Love and yeah they're both movie titles, but I have completely different plots then this the Vegas one? Kim and jack in Vegas and end up falling for each other and ou know having sex and when in Rome sort of the same thing except in Rome! Oh and love the trench coat thing! I think you should have some sort of western joke in their like Kim dresses up as a sexy cowgirl in order to turn jack on! Love! Again please update soon_

**I like the Vegas one. It sounds cute, and you know how Vegas is..and since there's only this chapter left until the story ends, we'll see. I have some things planned already.**

**_autumn1999 chapter 12 . 11/28/14_**

_Great chapter! I absolutely love this story! I cant wait to see what happens next chapter! You're doing an awesome job writing this story! Keep up the good work! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! C:_

**I'm glad you like it!**

**I feel excited for this chapter..**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p><em>Just like last week. Coming home from the dojo, and wanting to come home to my babe of a girlfriend, hoping she'll grab my attention by looking sexy. When I got back, I assumed she would be in the kitchen, and she was. But she wasn't wearing anything sexy or anything to hide something sexy.<em>

"Oh.."

"Hm? You fine?"

"Yeah..where's the baby?"

"You know where. She's asleep. She's not staying awake until 9. Like you decide to stay at the dojo until 9."

"It's okay. I'm home now."

"I know where you're going with this..listen..I think we need to take a break from sex. Don't feel mad or anything, it's just because we've had it a lot."

"I know..I love you and I just want you to have what you deserve." He kissed my cheek and was about to head upstairs.

"I'll be up in a minute.." I know he tends to like sex a lot, but he also cares about me and the baby, but he sounded a bit disappointed.

When I went upstairs, he was just sitting in bed. He wasn't shirtless or anything. "Hm?"

"Are you still upset?"

"Not really.."

"Well..I changed my mind."

"_Did _you?"

"Yes.." He leaned closer to me and kissed me. Afterwards, I smiled. He took his shirt off and the next thing I knew, he took my top off so I was just in my black strapless bra. "You sure you don't want me to change?"

"Mmhm.." I chuckled and he lured me to bed.

_She looked at me with her sparkly, beautiful brown eyes. She's asking for sex without saying it, and I like it. And I have plans, so this should go well._

Jack layed on me and kissed me. He kissed my neck down to my shoulder. I moaned and grasped my fingers on the back of his neck. I was getting sexually excited and my back arched. He kept going for another minute or 2, and I was moaning like crazy, but quietly. We try not to wake the baby. "Jack..!"

_That means I have to stop. _"Should I stop..?"

"No..you're fine."

We had about 10 minutes of some nice, good sex, when Jack stopped. "Kim..I need to ask you something."

"Oh..okay."

_I felt a bit nervous, but I shouldn't be. My arm was behind my back, and I think Kim was a bit curious. _"Babe..Ever since I winked at you and you just left, I was _really _in love with you. When I took your virginity, I thought your mom would be mad at me. When I found out you were pregnant, I felt _really _happy to be with you. After the baby came, I was glad I _was _with you. And now, I _really, really _love you and the baby. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He opened what _was _a little black ring box. "Will you marry me?"

I was breathing heavily, and I was surprised and nervous. "_Yes_..!"

Jack kissed me and hugged me.

* * *

><p>(About 4 weeks later)<p>

I was sitting up in our room, waiting for Jack to come back. Why? I had to tell him something. When he finally got back, he came up here right away. So he must've seen the note I left him.

"Kim?"

"You got the note?"

"Yes..what do you need to tell me?" I smiled and looked down a bit, just to hint Jack. "You're trying to tell me something without saying it..I know that's what you're doing."

"Well..do you know what I'm trying to tell you?"

He shifted his eyes to the left and back at me. "No.."

Of course. "Jack,..we're having another baby." Then _he _started to smile. And I was smiling more. I'm surprised he didn't notice my positive pregnancy test on the nightstand when he walked in._  
><em>

"I hope it's another girl."

"Be patient. You'll have to wait 5 more months to find out."

"Wait.._5 _more months?"

"I mean, I'm nearly a month pregnant. It's almost 5 more months until I find out."

"Oh..that makes more sense."

"You should just be glad that it happened again." I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. It was nice, that the first time we did it I got pregnant and we had only did it once, and then the last time we had it we didn't protect it and we weren't expecting anything to happen, but we only tried once and still got it.

We smiled at each other and hugged.

* * *

><p>5 months later, in August, it was 2 weeks after I turned 18, and it was our Wedding Day. I had my little baby bump grown in for the size it would be because of my baby's growth, and when I was fitted for my wedding dress we made sure it fit around my stomach and wouldn't be so tight that the baby would just come out.<p>

(During the reception/Jack & Kim's slow dance)

Jack and I were having our slow dance. I had news about the baby's sex, and I felt this was a good time to tell him.

"So..have anything to tell me? About the baby?"

"You know I do.."

He got excited. "So..is it a boy or a girl?!"

"Don't scream like a girl." Why did I just say that?

"So..?"

"You probably guessed it. It's a girl."

He was _really _excited. "I'm not gonna scream.." He just looked at my stomach and patted it. "I just feel like telling everybody.."

"Go do that then. Bring Cecelia to me when you're done.."

_When _he was done, he came back and gave little Cece to me. She looked so cute in her white baby dress. "You want a baby sister?"

She just put her finger in her mouth and made noises. "I'm sure she does." We smiled at each other, kissed, and hugged.

* * *

><p>3 months later, I was 9 months pregnant and had gone into labor on my <em>exact <em>due date.

We were at the hospital. Little Cece was with my mom but Jack was with me, so he could help me through my contractions.

"Breathe.."

"I know how to breathe!"

"I know, but..gee.."

"Sorry.."

"I'm just excited to see the baby. She'll be glad to be out of.." I glared at him. "Nevermind.."

"It's fine."

After I pushed and pushed and pushed and pushed and pushed and pushed and pushed and pushed and pushed and pushed and pushed and pushed, the baby came, and they let out their little cry. They were taken to be cleaned up and everything, and soon enough a nurse came back and gave them to me. It _was _a girl.

"She's beautiful, Kim."

"Well..you know why."

Jack kissed me on the head.

"What are you going to name her?" The nurse asked me.

"_Grace_."

* * *

><p><strong>13 chapters..and it's over.<strong>

**I enjoyed this story myself, it's definitely one of my favorites.**

**And sorry this chapter didn't have much in it..I was kinda in a rush.**

_**Maybe.**_

**So thanks for being through this story with me :) (I'm looking at you Maddyliza & Autumn)**

**_But_..  
><strong>

**I've been thinking about a sequel.**

**Do you want a sequel? If you do, it's going to be called _Jack & Kim: The Married Life _and all that's really going to happen is..stuff that happens in marriage :P**

**And if you do, it might be short unless I get really good ideas which I'll most likely use.**

**T-hanks for _weading _this story :)**


End file.
